Love is Patient
by Red Belle Cash
Summary: [Janette Oke Love Comes Softly series]Two lovers run away from home, but on thier journey, Nikole and Mitch encounter serious trouble.


Chapter 1

Nikole raced along the forest floor the wind whipping through her hair the sweet smell of Jasmine floated up to her nostrils she stopped momentarily to catch her breath and undo her long blonde locks. Then she was off again in a flash carelessly letting the wind toss her hair about her face. Mitch glanced from the hill above at the magnificent beauty of the woman who was soon to be his bride. Although they were young the two were madly in love and simply could not wait another moment to be together. There parents at first had greatly disproved of the suggestion feeling that if Mitch was to marry that he should marry the eldest Sierra, although attractive with her auburn hair, Nikole's beauty greatly surpassed hers this had led to there ultimate decision to run away and elope. This was merely a short break in there journey to reach there new home.

Not wishing to be away from her love any longer than possible Nikole quickly gathered up the few white flowers she had managed to pick in the short time that had passed and began to saunter up the long hill. She was near the middle of the steep, rocky hill when she stopped briefly to catch her breath she looked down into the valley from which she had just come. As she did so her foot began to slip in an effort to maintain her balance she reached for something, anything she managed to grab hold of a rock but because of the force of the impact when she hit the ground she only managed to create a deep gash in her hand unfortunately this was the least of her worries as she began to roll faster and faster down the hill she was near the bottom all bruised, scraped, and bleeding when her head hit a sharp rock and all went black.

Mitch watched in horror as his bride to be tumbled down the steep ravine he began to descend as quickly as he could without getting himself into a predicament that could hurt his chances of helping her. When her head hit the rock near the bottom Mitch cried out "NIKOLE!" at the top of his lungs no longer carefully picking his way down the hill he sat and slid down as fast as possible. He was nearly at her side when he noticed the stream of blood that was flowing from the gash in the back of her head. Quickly he felt for a pulse there was one but it was faint. As he sit there beside her he wanted to just scoop her up in his arms and hold and comfort her but he didn't touch for fear that touching her would cause even further damage. So he just sat beside her stricken with grief yet not able to cry because it didn't seem real. They were no where near help and all he could do was sit and watch her die. He felt completely useless and then he thought to himself "What am I doing she may be hurt but I can help." Without another word he carefully delicately lifted her head ripped of his shirt and used as a pillow/cloth and laid her head back down. It was then that Nikole began to sputter little splotches of blood dotted her shirt he reached for her hand and told her to just relax.

"Where am I," she sputtered through a mouthful of blood

"Shhh its ok just relax your going to be alright," he responded gently

With that she passed out again. He sat there for what seemed like hours holding her and caressing her hair. Twice she awoke and he told her to relax and that it would all be alright. When she woke up the third time she sputtered.

"Mitch I'm trying but I don't think I'm going to make it… I…Love you."

And with that her hand dropped lifelessly to her side it wasn't until then that the tears came he pressed his head to her chest and wept uncontrollably. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon as he lay her body down and took out the blanket they had taken. He lay it across both there bodies trying to pretend hat it wasn't real that he would wake up tomorrow and it would all be a dream. But it wasn't and he knew that he began to shake uncontrollably into a fitful miserable sleep that he knew would bring little or no comfort to his shaken being.


End file.
